The New Guardian
by izzyzam14
Summary: Elsa has always been alone. She is constantly reminded of this. Even is she were to fall in love she could never be with them for fear of hurting them with her powers. She accepted this at a very young age. She thinks she can't be with anyone. No. She KNOWS she can't be with anyone. That is, until she meets Jack Frost...


Elsa walks out of her bedroom and onto the balcony. It's early morning so the sun is just rising. Elsa raises her arms and sends out a cool blast, frosting the kingdom. She smiles at her handiwork. Elsa frosts and the plants and houses so when the sun comes up it melts. She's basically in charge of making sure the kingdom is frosted so dew can form in the morning. She climbs over the rail of thhe balcony and sits on it. Elsa sighs as she relaxes and watches the sun rise over the water. The colors were mesmorizing. So mesmorizing, in fact, that she didn't notice the gates opening and the people of Arendelle staring at their queen sitting on the rail of a baclony in a nightdress. She glances down and her cheeks deepen into a shade of pink. In her embarrassment she loses he balance. Elsa lets out a small grunt at she falls backwards and lands on her back. She slowly opens her eyes to see Anna standing over her.

"What are you doing?" the young princess asks her curiously. She wears her usual gown with the green skirt and a simple black torso. She wears a silver snowflake hangiing from a simple chain. She smiles down at her older sister.

"Ugh, I lost my balance." Elsa grumbles as she slowly sits up, dusting off her back side. She and her sister walk slowly back into Elsa's room. Suddenly, Anna starts laughing. She laughs so hard she can't catch her breath and is doubled over clutching her stomach.

"What is so funny?" Elsa demands. Anna takes a few minutes before responding, but she is still wheezing when she does.

"The graceful Queen Elsa, with ice powers, lost her balcance and fell straight on her back, not once thinking to cushion her fall with snow." Anna is still trying to catch her breath when she is done speaking. Elsa stops walking and grabs Anna's arms. They turn to face each other, each wearing a straight face. Elsa's facade crumbled just then. She burst out laughing at her own foolishness wih Anna joining in with her. By the time they both catch their breath, Kristoff had called them down to breakfast at least seven times and knocked on the door three. He seemed to give up before walking in.

"I thought you two died or something! Breakfast is ready!" Without waiting for a responce, he turns and walks right back out the room, leaving the door open behind him. Elsa walks over to her bathroom and shuts the door as Anna waits on her bed. Elsa slips out of her dress and stands in her undergarments. She closes her eyes and sweeps her hands over her body, using her ice powers to clothe herself. When she opens her eyes she sees she is wearing a purple dress with silver threading. It is strapless and fitted around her torso, but it looses after it gets past her hips. It comes down to her ankles and is coated with shimmering lace. Elsa hates poofy dresses which is why she recenly decided to take it upon herself to create her own clothes.

The dress is simple and comfortable. After putting her hair up in a messy side dutch braid and washing up, she heads back out to her room.

"Took you long enough!" Anna exclaims. She is resting on Elsa's bed with Olaf.

"Yeah Elsa! Turtleness is a no-no!" He chimes in. He tries to whisper to Anna, but he seems to say it even louder. "What's a turtle?" Olaf's eyes are wide and curious. Anna and Elsa laugh and each take one of his hands as they all three exit the bedroom. When they arrive in the kitchen, Sven has already licked his plate on the floor clean and Kristoff's food is cold. He looks up with a shadow across his face.

"You two took forever and now the food is cold!" he grumbles. Anna skips around the table and gives him a lingering kiss on the lips. They are both unable to keep the smles off of their faces.

"Bleeegcchhh!" Olaf shrieks while hiding his eyes behind Elsa so he wouldn't have to witness the love fest. They all laugh at his squeamishness. It is just then that Elsa notices the ring on Anna's finger. Her eyes widen. Anna and Kristoff both realize what she is gaping at and smile.

"We have an announcement," Anna starts. Then they both exclaim,"We're getting married!" Their grins are even wider now and Elsa feels one spreading across her own face as well.

"You guys! That's greats!" Elsa feels tears of happiness welling in her eyes. Kristoff had asked for her blessing a few days before but he hadn't said he was going to ask her anytime soon. Olaf cheers and Sven paws the ground in excitement. Elsa couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealousy. She would never be with anyone for fear of hurting them. She got lonely. As they finished their meal, the couple talked about how they were going to get the invitations out that day and were planning the wedding for the next month. A winter wedding. Elsa beamed.

"And we would like you to be the one in charge of decor. If it's not too much to ask I mean-"

"Of course I'll do it!" Elsa cuts off her sister's rambling.

Later that day Elsa sits in her ice palace. She lives in Arendelle but whenever she needs to get away from all the expectaions and pressure and stress she comes here. When she completely relaxes her powers take control, maintaining a constant cold temperature. They add on new wings and more floors so that Elsa always has more to explore each time she comes. Elsa sits alone in sadness. She was happy for Anna, but Elsa was going to always be alone. She wouldn't wish the riskof being withh her on anybody. She sighs as Olaf comes and sits in her lap.

"At least I have you." she murmurs before drifting off to sleep.

This is what Elsa walked into when she entered the study of the castle when she gets back.

Anna: "Oh my God it's bleeding, I'm going to die!"

Kristoff: "It's only a paper-cut! You'll be fine!"

Apparently invitations weren't going so well. They couldn't agree on a design. Finally Elsa intervened.

"How about I make the invitaitions ot of frost and I'll surprise you with the design tomorrow." She suggested.

"You would do that for us?" Anna sounds near tears.

"Of course! I love you guys." And with that Elsa ges up to her room and to the balcony. Sits on the edge again, but this time it's nearly the end of the twilight. She thinks and after a couple ideas decides on one. She raises her hands and begins to let the magic flow from her fingers. She creates a rectangle with frosty patterns in the corners and cursie letters, inviting the entire kingdom to the wedding of Princess Anna and soon to be Prince Kristoff. She makes multiple and on an impulsive choice, she sends them all to each of the homes in the village. She smiles in satisfaction as they disappear in the night. They didn't needd the stressof delivering them too, she thinks to herself as she sits. Then she hears a clatter behind her. She turns around and shoots a wave of ice at whomever is peeping on the queen. She freezes when she sees her magic is stopping in the middle of her and her target and realizes the other person is defending themselves against her magic with magic of their own. She slowly lowers her hands and takes a step towards the mystery person.

"Come out." she says quietly. Then steps forth a boy. He seems to be her age, maybe a year or two older. He had crystal blue irises and white hair that matches her own. He wears black jeans and a blue hoodie. His pale complexion is beautiful. They stare at each other for a while before he finally speaks.

"So the rummors are true," he whispers in a low gravelly voice, like that of a teen who just finished puberty. "You are like me." It seems like he is talking more to himself than to Elsa.

Elsa stares at him. He looks famiiar. Almost like-

"Jack Frost. You are Jack Frost." She bluntly states, her eys wide with shock. His widen even more.

"You can see me?" he asks tentatively.

"Well duh." she replies dubiously. He stares at her for another minute before chuckling softly.

"You and me." He says. "We are special."


End file.
